


it was only you

by ghost_boy_blues



Series: good old days (hq hogwarts au) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_boy_blues/pseuds/ghost_boy_blues
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are two friends stuck in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, but it doesn't end well for them or their newly discovered affections.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: good old days (hq hogwarts au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840405
Kudos: 14





	it was only you

A large barrier that had protected Hogwarts from the Death Eaters outside had fallen like ash among the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Any enemies that were waiting to strike could now take the students and staff head on. Death Eaters flew through the air as black smoke, while giants ran toward the stone bridge that led into Hogwarts. Through the clouds of black the witches and wizards blasted through the first line of defense which consisted of large, stone knights.

Students began their retreat into the stone walls of the castle, hoping to be safe from the spells raining down outside, among them were Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

The two had been best friends since they were kids, due their families being close. Their bond only strengthened when they got sorted into Slytherin in their first year. Over the seven years, the two became closer, so they saw each other as more than friends though both of them never knew of the requited love from the other party.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi behind a wall, nearly missing a spell that glowed green. 

“That was close,” he said with a chuckle, brushing off Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Yeah, let’s keep going deeper into the castle, where we’ll be less likely to be hit or something,” Iwaizumi suggested while his eyes were flickering around, trying to look for an escape route.

“Good idea.”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s forearm, pulling him further into the school to try and get away from the action.

While they ran, rubble fell around them as spells hit the school. 

The massive hallways where they once sprinted through, to get away from professors, were now being reduced to ash and rubble. Fond memories became tarnished for the seventh year brunette. They pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, panting from the running that they had just endured to get here. A moment of silence fell between them as the noise from outside filled their ears. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, who was staring at the battle raging outside, and placed a hand on the side of his face. Oikawa turned to look at his friend, a sad glint in his eyes. 

“Shittykawa, I have something to tell you, because I don’t know if we’ll make it out of here.”

“Don’t talk like that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa told him, poking his cheek.

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that I think I love you and I hope that doesn’t ruin our friendship and-”

Oikawa pressed a kiss onto Iwaizumi’s lips before slowly pulling away.

“I love you too, Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa replied with a smirk.

The two kissed once more, not wanting the other to leave them alone.

“How long have you been holding this in?” Iwaizumi asked, pressing his forehead against Oikawa’s.

“Remember fourth year at the Yule Ball?” Oikawa responded.

“Yeah?”

“When you danced with me because my date ended up going with someone else, and you were lonely~”

“I wasn’t lonely.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t lonely because you were there with me, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa swooned.

The two were happy, but that happiness didn't last long, as one of the walls to the Great Hall was blown down by a spell. The rubble from the wall collapsed on the Slytherin boys, crushing them under the weight. A few moments after the dust settled, Oikawa feebly pulled himself from under the stone on top of him. He looked around the large room to try and find Iwaizumi, but the other was nowhere to be seen.

“Hajime? Hajime?!” Oikawa yelled, the.

“Too…Tooru?” A weak voice called out from the rubble.

Oikawa dug through the debris to try and find Iwaizumi who was presumably still crushed. 

After a few more digs, Oikawa finally found Iwaizumi. Blood was running down his head due to the large gash in the back of his head. It took a few more seconds to pull the rest of him out of the pile of rock and dirt.

“Hey Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said weakly, a small smile on his face.

“Hi, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry. I’ll be fine.”

“I…I know,” Oikawa told him, hiccuping in the middle of his sentence.

Iwaizumi slowly raised his hand to Oikawa’s face like he did before the explosion. Oikawa couldn’t stop the tears now as they came down faster.

“Hey, what did I say, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked, eyelids growing heavier.

“I know, I know,” Oikawa responded wiping away his teary eyes.

“I’m gonna…sleep…now.”

“No, no! Hajime, you can’t fall asleep!”

“Why not? I’m tired.” 

“You won’t wake up.”

“Yes I will, don’t worry. I just need a quick nap.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes slowly closed as Oikawa stared at him, waiting for his eyes to open again.

“Hajime? Hajime! Wake up! You can’t go! We were gonna finally be together!” Oikawa yelled.

But Hajime didn’t wake up, his slow breathing stopped, causing his once warm body to turn cold. The only warmth was Oikawa’s teardrops on his now dead body. The brunette held onto his friend, cuddling his face into Iwaizumi’s neck as loud sobs filled the Great Hall.

Slowly, people began trickling into the Great Hall with more dead bodies and wounded students. Kyoutani, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kunimi, and Kindaichi noticed the Slytherin sitting by his friend, eyes puffy and red. They came over to try and help Oikawa through the death of his best friend, but Oikawa was too numb to respond to his friends. The members of the Quidditch team sat with him, crying over the body of their friend with Oikawa, who was now staring out of the window like he had before the two confessed to each other.

Ash and dust were falling like the fresh snow that began their Christmas breaks. Smoke filled the air, making its way into Oikawa’s nose, replacing the smell of fresh food from the kitchens. Crying filled his ears, as people mourned their loved ones instead of cheers for the House Cup at the end of the year.

Everything would be different now, especially with Iwaizumi now gone. His one true friend, his one true crush, and his one true lover. 

Someone who saw the real him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
